


【授權翻譯】specks of silver in the evening sky by winchilsea

by inoripooh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Comfort, Falling In Love, Foot Massage, Hair Brushing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Translation, 中文翻譯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoripooh/pseuds/inoripooh
Summary: 寂寞會讓你給自己找一隻狗來養，不會讓你用自己的拇指抹去一個陌生人嘴邊的口水。（或者：維克多的嗜好是照顧勇利。）





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [specks of silver in the evening sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124864) by [winchilsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchilsea/pseuds/winchilsea). 



> 大家猴我是正在搞翻譯的松蘿！  
> 急需治癒的時候找到這篇故事，字面意義上的太治癒了，讀來真是通體舒暢。
> 
> 沒有Beta，只有Google，一切情意乾涸、詞不達意，都是我的能力不夠（土下座）

在索契的時候，維克多為了贏得把勝生勇利扛回他房間的殊榮，差點開始向別人決鬥。他已經設法擋下克里斯，而就在那時，切雷斯蒂諾突然出現在他面前，看向維克多一隻手環在勇利的腰間。 

「別擔心！」他告訴切雷斯蒂諾，臉上帶著燦爛的笑容。「反正我也剛好想要回去休息了。」

切雷斯蒂諾懷疑地看著他，但維克多的笑臉毫不退讓，只隨著僵局持續越發閃亮。

「我們這些選手應該要彼此照顧，對吧？」 

切雷斯蒂諾的微笑越變越僵硬。「金牌得主不應該這麼早離開，不是嗎？勇利跟我明天一大早就要趕飛機，所以我會帶他回他房間，然後我也要去睡了。」然後，或許是看到維克多又把勇利攬得更緊了些，切雷斯蒂諾不情願地退了一步。  
「我還需要再去敬一輪酒。如果不會不方便的話，可以麻煩你幫我看著他，大概再十分鐘嗎？」 

「一點也不會！」維克多說，早已開始將勇利帶向一張椅子。 

切雷斯蒂諾離開的時候，用一種疲倦的眼光看向維克多，好像他覺得維克多會帶著勇利偷偷溜走，去做一些糟糕的事情。維克多會覺得挺冒犯的，不過現在的勇利的確連一點自保能力也沒有。 

他費了點工夫讓勇利不要從椅子上滑下來，再拽過另一張椅子併在旁邊。勉強還留有一絲意識、剩下一點語言能力，正亂七八糟地講著什麼的勇利一點忙也沒幫上。 

「沒事了，沒事了，」維克多說，終於癱坐在勇利旁邊的椅子上，讓勇利靠向他的肩膀。

「我們來把你的領帶從頭上拿掉，好嗎？」

不知是誰已經幫勇利穿回了他的褲子，不過他的領帶還掛在頭上。維克多摘下它，把勇利汗濕的頭髮弄得一團亂。 

勇利抬起頭，迷茫地瞇著眼看維克多。臉頰紅撲撲的，摸起來燙手。他將臉頰挨近維克多的指頭，快樂地哼哼，用日語不知喃喃著什麼。他現在的模樣看起來並沒有什麼吸引力，不怎麼好看，但是在維克多眼裡，不知怎地，這簡直可愛得不可思議。 

 

維克多突然有種衝動想把勇利的頭髮往後撥順，所以他就這麼做了。 

 

「噢，」勇利說。維克多聽不出來這是一個字還是一個聲音，不過他又做了一次，而這次勇利握住維克多的手，拿手背貼向自己的額頭。

「涼涼的，」勇利說起簡單的英語。「感覺好好。」 

維克多馬上將他的另一隻手貼在勇利臉上，一點猶豫也沒有，讓勇利又發出一聲快樂的嘆息。如果他有第三隻手，如果他有第四隻手，他現在就會把所有的手都貼在勇利的臉頰上了。但不幸的是，維克多只有兩隻手，所以他就湊合著，一手捧著勇利的臉，一手撫著他的頭髮。 

這一點也不像他。所有跟他同冰場的夥伴、雅克夫、莉莉亞，都會毫不猶豫地這樣說道。維克多會給予他人短暫的鼓勵──他很隨和、好聚好散，拍拍肩，握握手，露出微笑──但是他不會停留。他不會一直一直盯著看，無法移開目光。他不會在溫柔地碰觸別人時，得忍住雙手最輕微的震顫。他不會讓別人這樣貼在自己身上，還在他已經感到害怕、已經開始惶恐、已經為他們將要到來的分離感到悲傷的時候。 

「維克多，」勇利說，身子前傾。「累了。」 

「好的，」維克多說。「睡吧。」他看著勇利的雙眼慢慢闔上，看著他安靜下來，嘴巴半張著，已經開始要流起口水。 

 _我有那麼寂寞嗎？_ 維克多自問，儘管他已經知道答案。 

一定不只是那樣。一定不是的。寂寞會讓你養一隻狗，不會讓你用拇指揩去一個陌生人嘴角的口水。

 

切雷斯蒂諾如他所說的，在十分鐘之後準時回來了，而維克多看著切雷斯蒂諾搖醒勇利，忍下了他的抗議。

「就讓他睡吧，」他沒有這麼說，即使勇利在宴會廳明亮的光線下畏縮的模樣，讓他心臟抽緊。

 

*

 

維克多把在索契發生的事情歸咎於喝了酒，還有比完賽的興奮感，他可能在大獎賽成年組比賽上第二次奪金之後，就不再有過這種感覺了。這絕對是一場不會再重複的意外，也絕對沒有奇怪的衝動，會讓他待在烏托邦勝生的那幾個禮拜裡，不停對勇利噓寒問暖。他是有想要觸碰的衝動──考慮到維克多的情況，這可以被原諒──但沒有想要殷勤照顧的衝動。 

這情況一直持續到維克多目賭人們會互相幫忙搓背，就在那個──他不確定那個在泡進溫泉之前先洗身體的地方叫做什麼。洗澡間嗎？他得問問勇利。 

 

在那之前他要先問勇利一個更迫切的問題。

 

「讓我幫你搓背吧？」維克多幸運地在問出口前，還記得把話說得更像在公布指示而不是詢問意見──雖然也不像勇利會注意到就是了，他的眼睛快速地瞥向一旁，整個人看起來就像一隻搖搖欲墜的鹿寶寶。

 

 _噢糟了_ ，維克多想，壓下他腦袋裡面浮現的畫面：勇利裹在全人類──還有全鹿類，所知道的最柔軟最蓬鬆的毯子裡面。

 

勇利看到兩個中年男人正愉快地聊著天，同時其中一人正在給另一人刷背，他看了很長一會兒，然後慢慢地把視線轉向維克多，或者差不多是維克多的方向。他死死盯著維克多的右邊肩膀，點點頭，遞給他一塊海綿，轉過身去。 

「噁，」尤里說，緩緩地從他們旁邊挪開。 

「我等一下也可以幫你擦背哦，尤里奧！」他的笑容和語調自動出現，就像肌肉記憶。 

「 **噁，** 」尤里又說了一次，這次更加激動了。他很快往頭上倒一桶水，衝到外面去了。 

「噢，」勇利轉過頭看他，擔心得皺起眉頭。「他那樣跑的話會滑倒摔跤的。」

 

維克多正忙著安靜地欣賞勇利背脊的曲線，沒空說話。輕輕地，他用一根指尖碰了碰勇利的頸背交接處。他聽到勇利猛地倒抽了口氣，他也可以看到他身體的反應，看到勇利的身側繃緊了，但勇利沒有說什麼。洗澡間裡還有其他人在，聽得到桶子敲著瓷磚、潑水、水龍頭的轉動。這些聲響既震耳欲聾，又遙遠得幾乎無聲。 

吞了口口水，維克多的指尖順著勇利脊椎骨的突起往下滑。 

勇利的背馬上挺直了，僵直著忍住不要扭動。他的呼吸成了急喘和呼氣。皮膚下竄過一陣隱約的顫抖。 

「 **維克多** ，」勇利說，急促地在音節上加重語氣。 

維克多將他顫抖的手貼在勇利背上以示道歉，指尖輕輕擦過一片泛黃的瘀傷。然後，實在克制不住自己，他往勇利身側捏了一把。 

勇利整個人撲向前，發出一聲驚叫，馬上又把手蓋在嘴上。維克多知道是洗澡間裡的熱氣讓勇利的皮膚泛著粉紅，但他覺得現在那顏色又更深了一些。 

嗯，是深得不得了。 

維克多往勇利頭上倒了桶水，為他倆解決當下的窘境。他把微笑固定在臉上，試著不要覺得自己好像正緩緩地陷入瘋狂，不過他的腦袋裡滿滿的白噪音，只想著要揉按那片瘀青邊緣，黃綠色轉淡的地方。

 

 _噢糟了_ ，維克多再次想到，僵硬地用海綿搓著勇利的背。他盯著自己的手，好像它不知怎地背叛了他。 _噢糟了_ 。

 

*

 

維克多要把它怪在勇利頭上。這大概不會是維克多在自己身上新發現的本能，而比較像勇利天生的能力。勇利身上有某種東西會讓別人想要照顧他。就是這樣。完全就是這樣。 

大概吧。 

維克多也不是唯一一個受害者，他看過勇利生命中的人們是如何圍繞在他身邊，築起一片屏障。近得足夠保護他，又遠得讓他們不至於被推到一邊。 

嗯。或許維克多是有哪裡不對勁，就這樣名目張膽地繞過他們，走到勇利身邊。

 

*

 

一個濕著頭髮、脖子上掛著毛巾的勇利，和一隻馬卡欽，把維克多的自控能力消耗得一點也不剩。尤里回俄羅斯去了，因此房間裡面一直假裝乾嘔的第三人也不存在了，維克多又變回那個在勇利驚濤駭浪的魅力中航行的自己。 

馬卡欽對勇利的一見鍾情，讓當下的情境基本上是不可避免的了，所以真的令他驚訝的是，這事竟然到現在才發生：維克多站在走廊上像個偷窺狂一樣看著勇利給馬卡欽梳毛。 

維克多著急著拼湊出英文單字，來解釋要怎麼給貴賓狗梳毛，對他最親愛的夥伴的佔有慾和過度保護的直覺不請自來、一擁而上，但那些詞彙，在他看到勇利拿起一罐噴瓶時在舌上凍住了。 

勇利對馬卡欽說話的時候用的是他的母語，所以維克多不知道他在說些什麼，但那是一種世界通用的語調。他可以很輕易地想像得到勇利在說什麼──維克多自己也經常這麼作。步驟是先給一小叢毛噴上護毛素，再溫柔地用毛刷刷開，在過程中慢慢地收拾好情緒。漫不經心地說起自己的一天、簡單地描述他的煩惱，表揚馬卡欽的乖巧、用一連串的讚美澆灌他。 

在一串柔軟話音之間，維克多聽到了自己的名字。勇利皺著眉頭說的，噘起嘴，接著發出了同情的笑聲。這笑聲點亮了他，也點亮了維克多身體裡的某種東西。　

他在自己發現之前就開始在勇利跟前徘徊。 

「勇利，」維克多說。他用一種誇張的方式念出勇利的名字，拉長了其中的母音。 

幸運的是勇利難得會對他的行為提出疑問，也從來不真的想要得到答案，因為維克多不知道他能說什麼。

「你的頭髮濕著，而且你在給我的狗狗梳毛，然後我覺得我可能真的控制不住自己了？」 

他也這樣說了，只把前面的一小部分說出口。

 

「你的頭髮還是濕的。讓我幫你吧。」 

勇利嚇了一跳，向維克多投去羞澀的目光。 

「沒事的，」維克多說，眨了下眼。「馬卡欽會守住秘密的。我可以確定不管你說了我什麼，一定都是些超好聽的話。」勇利哼了聲。 

維克多在勇利身後坐定，兩隻腿彎在他身旁。一旁小小的檯燈發著橘黃的光，但勇利的頭髮仍是墨一般的黑。維克多先從勇利肩上拿起毛巾，有一點點潮溼，接著水滴的地方更濕一些。他沒先知會一聲就揉起了勇利的頭髮，在勇利推開他的時候大笑出聲，他的頭髮變得一團亂。 

「抱歉，抱歉，」維克多說，在笑聲的間隙裡喘著氣。「只是這樣最快。」 

勇利沒再多看他一眼，只對馬卡欽說，「維克多這人真是太糟糕了，對吧？」而馬卡欽好像同意似地舔了舔勇利的指頭。 

「我會補償你的，」維克多承諾道，重新坐回原本的位子上，拿起梳子。 

他們沒再說話，只開始輕輕哼著歌：來回輪流地哼起勇利自由滑音樂裡副歌的旋律。 

維克多一遍遍梳著勇利的頭髮，時間悄然流逝──已經沒必要了，沒有任何需要打理的糾結，很快地，他放下梳子改用手指。勇利一定注意到了，不過他還是繼續為馬卡欽梳毛，沒有多說什麼。 

「所以，勇利，」維克多開口，下巴擱在勇利肩上。「為什麼你會知道要怎麼給貴賓狗梳毛呢？」 

勇利把梳子放到一邊，雙手捧起馬卡欽的腦袋，左右端詳。「我以前養過一隻貴賓狗，」勇利坦白道。「他叫小維。」 

「小維，」維克多也念了一次。這是寬子對他的暱稱。「是我用了你的狗的名字，還是你的狗叫的是我的名字？」 

馬卡欽以前在梳毛的時候會表現得更興奮一點，在地上滾來滾去，等維克多給他梳完毛之後，一路蹦蹦跳跳回他最喜歡的毯子裡。現在他在勇利身邊顯得更平靜，不過一樣開心。 

「小維是以你的名字來命名的，」勇利小聲地說道，揉了揉馬卡欽的耳朵。「他看起來就像馬卡欽，只是比他小得多。」 

這讓維克多清醒地意識到，馬卡欽還留在他身邊有多幸運，以及他們能在一起的時間，已經所剩無幾。 

「勇利。」 _勇利、勇利、勇利。_ 「我覺得很榮幸。」

 

馬卡欽的鼻吻和耳朵根部都泛起灰色，有些時候得要哄著他才能爬上樓梯，有些時候維克多會抱他上樓、有些時候是勇利。他的食欲還是很旺盛，不過維克多仍然會發現自己大驚小怪──馬卡欽今天有比較不想吃東西嗎？或許是食物不新鮮？他整整花了三分鐘才吃完呢。 

維克多在馬卡欽之前養過其他的狗。對他而言，一切看起來都像是徵兆。 

這也是為什麼維克多會知道小維是勇利養的第一隻、也是唯一一隻狗：他輕顫、發抖，試著呼吸的時候，成了哽咽的啜泣。臉頰挨著臉頰，讓那眼淚感覺像是維克多流下的。嘴裡嘗到鹹味，維克多的手順著勇利的手臂滑下，讓他們的身體緊緊相貼，一次又一次。雙腿、雙臂、雙手、雙頰。 

維克多好奇著，這足夠嗎？足夠從他身邊、從整個世界中守護住勇利嗎？這些衝動仍然如此新奇、怪異而急躁，他找不到正確的答案。他甚至也不知道一開始問的是不是正確的問題。存在著另一個截然不同的世界，維克多知道，一個是 _我該怎麼保護他_ ，而另一個是 _他需要被保護嗎_ 。 

馬卡欽睜著一雙大大的棕色眼睛盯著維克多，給不出任何建議。所以維克多順著自己的渴望、需要，以及無論他本能中鼓動著推進的什麼，側過臉，往勇利凝著淚的眼角落下了第一個輕柔的吻，然後哄著他轉過身來。 

勇利慌慌張張站起身，眼睛睜得大大的，嚇著了。 

「我很抱歉，」維克多脫口而出，無助地，向著勇利伸出雙手，「我不是故意要──」 

要什麼？ 

勇利猶豫地揉去眼裡的淚，看起來還是慌張的，戰戰兢兢的。他後退了一步，準備逃走。 

 **不要走** 。維克多還不知道該怎麼懇求。 

他們是怎麼落到這一步的？維克多哪裡做錯了？ 

「沒──」勇利的視線瞥向馬卡欽，又回到維克多身上「──沒事的。」他說，疏遠地，然後轉過身離開。 

「沒事的，」維克多給自己重複了一次，垂下手撫摸馬卡欽的毛。現在他想、他希望、他相信自己足夠了解勇利，知道這些話語是認真的。勇利若不是真心原諒，就不會說出口。

 

*

 

維克多把勇利的原諒當作許可。起初發展緩慢，後來逐漸加劇。叮嚀勇利要喝水、催他去睡覺、為他梳頭髮、揉散他練習時摔出的淤青。他克制不住自己，每分每秒都關注著勇利。只要一有空位──有些時候根本沒有──他就會擠到勇利身邊，開始為他煩惱。 

有一天，勇利忘記要戴手套了（或比較像是，比平常遲了一點戴上），然後總是準備好要實踐偉大善舉的維克多，衝過冰場去拿放在長椅上的手套。 

「勇利，」他說，帶著明媚的笑臉轉過身，「過來這裡。」 

勇利聽話地──習慣性的聽話，在他還沒完全理解維克多在說些什麼之前，就讓自己滑過冰面；在冰上的時候他會先動作、再提問──滑到圍欄邊，困惑地皺著眉。 

「怎麼了？」勇利說，對著維克多眨眨眼。 

這實在太荒謬了，暈眩的感覺在維克多體內咕嘟咕嘟冒泡。 

「你忘記戴手套了，」維克多說，掙扎著不要讓自己聽起來太急切。 

「噢。」勇利看向他的手背，好像不認得自己的手了。「我……忘了？忘了。嗯。」勇利踏上冰面都還不到兩分鐘。他甚至都還沒摘下眼鏡。

「我現在就去戴上。」 

「不用！我給你拿來了。」笑得燦爛，維克多伸出一隻──什麼也沒拿的──手。勇利瞪著它看，像這手可能會爆炸，或者至少會突然魔術似地從空氣中變出一副手套。 

勇利用不了多久就理解了維克多的暗示，不再那麼費時了。他隔著那對深色的眼睫望向維克多，伸出手。 

勇利的手很普通。指甲剪得不太整齊。旁邊有倒刺。蒼白的指頭邊緣泛著粉。手心朝上，維克多可以看到皮膚從哪兒開始在乾燥中變得粗糙。這是一雙普通的手，但是在維克多眼裡它們是夢幻的造物。

 

多麼靈巧，多麼溫柔，多麼強壯。那一天在海灘上，勇利握住了維克多伸出的手。

 

或許有一天維克多會教他怎麼保養自己的手。他會先從護手霜開始，像現在一樣先塗在手腕上，再小心地揉按手掌，抹過指間的細紋，一直到每一根指頭上龜裂的指甲根部。 

又或許不會，因為那樣的話，維克多以後還能怎麼得到如同當下的享受呢？ 

像這樣在小地方照顧勇利，知道他從來不讓別人靠得這麼近，因為勇利曾經這麼說過，承認他會在自己與他人之間隔出一段微妙的距離。這是勇利的第一次，也是維克多的，因為他從來不曾──在過去的、幾乎只能以漫長冰冷來形容的年歲中，他從來沒想過自己能夠燃燒成現在這般──不曾有過這樣的衝動。 

維克多從來不曾直視自己，思索 **想要** 和 **需要** 之間的界線，而在那一片喧囂混亂的混合中，慾望應該是最合適的分際。 

「我是認真的，」維克多說著，邊小心地為勇利將手套戴上，「當我說你的滑冰給了我靈感的時候。」讓勇利明白並接受這點相當重要，不過在維克多給他另一隻手戴上手套的時候，他什麼話也沒說。  
「你不相信我嗎？」 

勇利向後滑過冰面。陽光落在他身上的角度，將他的神態描繪得越發勾人。

「如果那是真的──」 **是的、是的、是的、是的** 「──那就看著我。」

 

*

 

這兒：維克多雙膝著地跪著。 

那兒：勇利急促地呼吸著，滿頭大汗，練習到甚至都超過他體力的極限。維克多幫他把冰鞋脫下時他倒抽了口氣，腳趾縮緊。 

他們現在的位置，勇利在上、維克多在下，讓他回想起索契宴會上的那場舞。維克多握住勇利的腳踝，好奇他是不是也想起來了。他用另一隻手的拇指按向勇利的足弓。把他的腳踝往內轉、往外轉，耐心地等著勇利在疼痛的緊張中放鬆下來。 

滑冰是殘酷無情的，但陽光下所有美麗的事物亦然。他們選擇了一項要求優雅的運動，要模仿飛行、要閃亮耀眼，即使同時會讓他們的骨頭破碎。為了那一瞬間的輕盈，他們要犧牲他們的腳，他們的膝蓋，他們的雙腿。 

「你今天做過頭了。」維克多是個偽君子。勇利明白這點，而他是一個比維克多更乖的學生，所以他什麼也沒說。 

維克多不敢做得太多，他只為勇利做了一次他自己在練習過頭之後的按摩──一個累到超過虛脫的邊緣，但又沒辦法在僵硬的疼痛中移動的人，會用絕望的雙手進行的。他們請來處理這些問題的專家是有原因的，維克多最不希望的就是因為往錯的位置按壓得太用力，而毀了勇利完美的雙腳。 

一聲柔軟的嘆息。維克多等著勇利為自己練習時的行為辯護。相反地，勇利說：「這感覺好好。」 

他一定── 

他一定想著那場宴會。一定是這樣的，毫無疑問。維克多想起了希望自己有四隻手。一個荒謬的、完全不可能實現的願望。 

不過現在，他有了一些可以做到的事情：「我們把足部按摩加進你的訓練流程中，好嗎？」 

勇利在疲倦和害羞中臉紅，當維克多按起他另一隻腳時，閉緊嘴巴忍下抗議。

 

*

 

維克多用手指給勇利的嘴唇抹上護唇膏，在他下唇的曲線上停留得有一點點太久。

 

*

 

維克多摘下勇利的眼鏡，幫他擦乾淨──就在散步到一半的時候、講話講到一半的時候、吃飯吃到一半的時候。只要他控制不住自己時就這麼做，也就是無時無刻。

 

*

 

維克多幫勇利開門；在夏天的驟雨中為他撐傘；向寬子學怎麼把蘋果切成小兔子的形狀，然後親手餵給勇利；在勇利找美奈子練習完芭蕾之後，備好毛巾給他擦汗；先把水瓶蓋子轉開再遞給他。

 

*

 

「維克多，」有一天勇利這樣說道，維克多正在幫他拉上夾克的拉鍊，「你在做什麼？」 

緩慢、緩慢地拽起拉鍊往上。蓋過他的腰線、他的肚子、他的橫膈膜，一直到他喉頭柔軟的凹陷。 

維克多在做什麼？ 

（欣賞著勇利看起來有多暖和，準備好面對冰場的寒冷。） 

拉鍊頭仍在維克多的拇指和食指間捏著。他的指節擦過勇利下巴的底側。 

「照顧你。」

 

*

 

然後發生了這件事： 

維克多發現勇利在更衣間裡，往後靠坐著，兩手撐在長椅上，冰鞋穿好了而鞋帶還沒繫上。 

「有什麼問題嗎？」勇利很少花這麼長時間做準備，而維克多十分鐘前就預期他會在冰上熱身，而不是坐在這兒盯著腳看。他擔心了一會兒，因為勇利的情緒易變，難以預測、總是捉摸不透，不過接著他看到勇利的耳朵尖兒變成紅色的了。 

「我的──」勇利咳了一聲清清喉嚨，「我的冰鞋。沒有綁好。」

 

 **噢** 。

 

*

 

這件事： 

帶著一個剛哭完的勇利到床上，對他低語著溫柔的讚美和慰藉直到所有的話語都融成一團，從他嘴裡發出的全是無意義的聲響，壓低音調以安撫他。 

「對不起，」勇利說，揉著他的臉。在焦慮發作後，他看起來情緒好緊繃。淚痕滿面。幾乎看不清邊緣。 

維克多牽起他的手，放回毯子下面。「沒有什麼需要道歉的。」 

做了個鬼臉，勇利轉過身。 

勇利臥室的牆面一片空白，不過維克多看到牆上有些沒撕乾淨的膠帶，曾經貼過海報的痕跡。其中一塊膠帶殘餘反射著光線，在不同的角度下閃亮，像揭露了一個分成了好多碎片的秘密。桌上有一張放在相框裡的維克多的照片。勇利一定早就注意到了，不過還是選擇把它留在那兒。或許他以為維克多永遠也不會踏過他房間的門檻，或許他相信永遠不會發生現在的情況：真實的、有溫度的維克多，現在就在這間見證了他對滑冰的愛初次萌芽的房間裡。 

「維克多。」勇利轉了回來，毯子直蓋過鼻梁。他沒有看向維克多的眼睛。「再安慰我一下吧。」 

勇利的額頭摸起來燙燙的。「當然，」維克多說，撫摸他的頭髮。「你想要多少都行。」

 

*

 

這件事：

「我蠻好奇那會是什麼樣的，」勇利悠閒地說道，等著維克多喘過氣來，再跟他回去排一遍他的短節目，「換成我來支持你。」

 

*

 

維克多想他現在明白了。每當他看向勇利的時候，那從他喉間撲騰而上的事物、他皮膚下的搔癢、手裡的壓力，那股衝動。 

敞開心門讓他進入的勇利。在他的觸摸下放鬆的勇利。張開雙臂邀請他的勇利。總是讓他驚訝的勇利。 **勇利、勇利、勇利** 。維克多來到長谷津，追逐著腎上腺素的彗尾，以及──沒錯，他現在可以賦予它名字了──愛。

**Author's Note:**

> 喜歡的話記得去給原作者按讚噢！  
> 我們下個故事——或是長篇的下一章節——再見啦！


End file.
